labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nishioka Rena
, |birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2018 - Present years |agency = Nippon Columbia (2018-) |labels = Label The Garden (2018-) |acts = seeDream, Fragrant Drive |twitter = @rena_LTG |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |days = |birthdate = |zodiac = Aries |group2 = seeDream |joined2 = June 30, 2018 |mcolor = |mcolor2 = |days2 = 0 Years, 4 Months, 26 Days |bloodtype = O|blog = Official Blog |height = 151.9cm |shoesize = 24cm |graduate1 = November 25, 2018 |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion}}Nishioka Rena '(西岡玲菜) is a Japanese signer signed under Label The Garden. She is a member of Fragrant Drive. She was introduced as a new member of seeDream on June 30, 2018 alongside Hayama Yuzu. Biography Early Life Nishioka was born in 2000, in Kanagawa, Japan. To parents whose names are undisclosed. 2018 On June 30, during the LTG Blooming Session 〜June〜 concert, Nishioka was introduced as a new member of seeDream alongside Hayama Yuzu."#ClefLeaf�� #ShineFineMovement☀️ #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-06-30 On October 2, it was announced that Nishioka, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. 2019 On April 21, Nishioka will celebrate her 19th with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.69 ~Nishioka Rena Birthday Party~. On July 19, it was announced that Nishioka participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, ''TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Hayama Yuzu, Ihara Kanami, and Katoh Marin."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19. On September 27, Nishoka and Ihara had an guitar playing event titled Fragrant Drive Kanami・Rena Hikigatari Event ~Hikigatari Ohiromekai~.https://twitter.com/FD_LTG/status/1172471583639650304 (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-09-13 On October 19, it was announced that Nishioka would release her first photo book, Otona Babu, in collaboration with Idol Book Festival."#フラドラ��西岡玲菜" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-10-19. Personal Life Education= As of March 2019 Nishioka has graduated from high school. When Nishioka joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendships= *Hayama Yuzu:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Hayama Yuzu. |-|Nicknames= *'Renapi''' (れなぴ): Official Nickname. *'Rena-chan' (れなちゃん): Semi-official nickname. |-|Name Meaning= Nishioka's given name, Rena, is composed of sound of jewels (玲; re) and greens (菜; na). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nishioka Rena (西岡玲菜) *'Nickname:' Renapi (れなぴ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Zodiac Sign:' Aries *'Height:' 151.9cm *'Label The Garden Status:' ** 2018.06.30 Joins Label The Garden *'Fragrant Drive Color:' Yellow (2019-) *'seeDream Color:' Yellow (2018) *'Label The Garden Groups:' ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** seeDream (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Color:' yellow. *'Favorite Sports:' volleyball and swimming. *'Hobbies:' karaoke, and watching YouTube videos. *'Special Skill:' imitation of songs. *'Favorite Things:' singing, sleeping, and eating. *'Favorite Foods:' meat and hash browns. *'Charm Point:' dimple. *'Dream:' to sing songs that resonate with many different people. Publications Photo Books * 2019.11.09 Otona Babu Trivia * She went to a performing arts high school. Fellow Fragrant Drive member Hayama Yuzu went to the same school."葉山ゆずとは？" (In Japanese). Hayama Yuzu Official Blog. 2019-04-30. See Also * List:Nishioka Rena Concert & Event Appearances * Gallery:Nishioka Rena * List:Nishioka Rena Discography Featured in References External Links * Official Twitter * Official Blog Category:SeeDream Category:People from Kanagawa Category:2018 Additions Category:Nishioka Rena Category:Yellow Member Color Category:April Births Category:2000 Births Category:Aries Category:Blood Type O Category:Fragrant Drive